I had her first
by Blackdove085
Summary: I'll love you, and I'll always will." He said as tear ran down his face. Than he was aginst a tree by the throat. To the man I love say "I Had her first."
1. The new Danny

Here's the sequel to Some one likes Sam.

Danny: Why should we give a Fuck?

Me: Shut it emo boy.

Sam: Danny your emo now?

Danny: Yeah, thanks to you.

Zachary : Hello sweat.

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Danny: I'll will, like I have nothing better to do. Rachel doesn't own anything but the Idea, and the guy who made me this way.

ME: ` ^-^. Thank you Danny.

Dan's P.O.V

"Hey, emo boy, why don't you go into your emo corner and cut yourself with a butter knife!" Yelled the moron Dash, God he annoys me, well at least that's one thing that didn't change, since she left. "Fuck off." was all I said as I walk over to Tucker. "Danny long time no see." Was he said as I walked to our table.

"Life is a useless time, we'll all gonna die anyways, why be happy?" Was all I asked as I put my black hood over the spiked part of my hair. "Well your still the same." was all he said. "Why should you care?" I asked as my black lined blue eyes looked at him. "I'm should leave you alone?" he asked as he got his books. "Yea." was all I said as I got up with my book bag and walked to my locker.

I walked to my locker, but of course I had to bump into my preppy sister. "Danny_" she said the name hat hurts even when someone says that name. "It's Dan, not that stupid name." I said as I tried walking past her but she had to act like my mother. "Look DAN, I'm starting to get worried about you-" She said but I interrupted her. "Look, you can try to help me , you can act like your helping, but it won't work." I said but she than started to say something I could careless at.

"NO!! YOU LISTEN, DON'T BOTHER, JUST BECAUSE I WAER SKINNY JEANS, OR HAVE MY HAIR IN MY FACE, DOSENT MEAN THAT I HAVE SOME THING WRONG WITH ME, SO FUCK OFF!!" I yelled as I stormed off. I than just grabbed my stuff and walked out of this damn school to my house. "DANNY, why you home so early?" Asked my stupid father Jack. "None of your goddamn business Jack." I said as I walked up to my room.

I then grabbed my razor and put it to my wrist as soon as I got in my room. I than just sat there looking into the overcastted sky. "Why did you leave me Sam?" I asked as I looked at the picture of me, Tucker and Sam. "Why Did you?" I asked again as tears ran down my face.

* * *

Yeah I got better. Review please.


	2. Something's gonna happen

Me: Chapter two.

Danny: Who cares.

Me: Shut the fuck up.

Z: Yeah, please do.

Me: Why are we talking like this? :E

Sam: Can we just continue on?

Me: Okay, I don't own anything but, Z and Sam's soon to be son, emo Danny(Get doom stare from Danny.) I mean Dan, and this story.

"Hello there Samantha." I heard My husband Zachary say to me as he kissed my cheek. "Hi." I laughed. "Your looking beautiful ." he said to me as he rested his hand my pregnant stomach. "Only four more mouths left." I said to him with a smile on my face. I've been with Zachary for about a year now and I'm happily married and pregnant with the first born Vampire of the last five centuries. I really do love him, he's more than I thought I wanted from Danny, he's sweet, loving, Strong, and yet gentle.

"Samantha, you won't believe how glad I am." he said to me as he kissed me again. "About as happy as I am." I said to him as I kissed him back. I've learned a few things about Zachary too. That he does have a temper, he also protects what's his , and how he showers me with love. Danny never did that, but only when Amber put that love spell on him.

Zachary, he's different, he's not afraid of showing how much he cares for me, when I want something he'll do it and he listens to me. When we were first married we did have sex, well until I got pregnant, Zachary hadn't did anything but kiss, hug, and hold me. I love him and he loves me, and That's how it'll be until one of us die, but that'll be impossible because we're Vampires we live forever, well until one of gets killed.

"Zachary I don't think I'll never be able to live without you." I said to him as he held me. "I'll die if you weren't here." he said as he kissed my cheek again.

"Seems like something bad gonna happen." Clockwork said to himself before he turned into a young boy. " I should get Danny phantom, we need him now, and more then ever, the peace of the ghost, human, and vampires are about to shatter." he said as he than went to get the halfa with him.

"WHAT THE!" said a emo Danny as he fell in Clockworks lair. "Danny I'm here to tell you that something's gonna happen and something bad." he said to a very pissed Danny. "I go by Dan now." he said as he looked up to the now old from of Clockwork. "I DON'T CARE!" the young man form of him yelled at the emotional 17 year old. "I'm trying to warn you about something very important and YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!" yelled a younger Clockwork, he than turned back into a young man. "Why should I, its not like we'll all gonna die." he said before tears ran down his face.

"It's about Sam, isn't it?" a older Clockwork asked him as he turn to the past time when she went with the young Vampire when they were 16."Why should you care?" he asked Clockwork. "Because it involves the Ghost zone too." he said as the young boy version of him. "How bad is it?" he asked Clockwork. "Lets just say not good." he said before he placed Danny back to the present time.

"Something gonna happen." Danny said as he looked at the gray sky. "I should lay off the cutting." he said as he saw the multi scars on his wrist. "I'm going to the ghost Zone." he said before he went to call Tucker.


End file.
